A computer can be used to run a large variety of applications, each of which provides a user interface (UI) in which a user may obtain information and/or input data. These user interfaces associated with each application often can be moved within a computer display such that the location of the UIs on the computer displayed can be controlled. Each UI may be displayed in a pane displayed on the desktop UI. For example, a user can move a UI pane associated with an application to a particular location on a computer display so that the UI can be displayed at the desired location.
A user may decide to use a predetermined location on a computer display for displaying the user interfaces associated with corresponding applications. For example, a user can move a UI pane to one side of the computer desktop and a second UI pane next to the first UI pane on the desktop. However, these UI panes can merely be placed on a computer desktop but cannot be hosted on another application or automatically arranged within another application. Hosting or docking a UI pane on another application can be advantageous for purposes of manipulation, organization and/or display of the UI's. Currently, computer users have not been able dock or undock UI's onto such an application to efficiently arrange, manipulate or access information provided in the UI's.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a system and method for hosting, docking or undocking UI's on an application. There is also a need to provide docking and undocking of UI's in an easy-to-use and user-friendly manner.